Packing Peanuts
by anythingzombie
Summary: Twenty-five unrelated one-shots/drabbles based on one-word prompts for the second round of The Twilight 25 Challenge.
1. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Obsession **  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Renesmee**  
Rating: **T**

_

* * *

_

_Where was she?_ I thought to myself, pacing back and forth. I hadn't spoken to her in such a long time. She even ignored the text I had sent her. Where was she? What was she doing? Better yet, who was she with? When I was talking with her on the phone, there was the sound of someone laughing. I believed it was female, but it could have been male for all I knew.

That thought had me livid.

My hands curled up into clenched fists. I could feel my nails digging to my flesh. I ignored the pain, hardly feeling it. My skin would grow back in a matter of seconds. But while those measly seconds were being wasted on that, I awaited for her return, knowing that if she didn't get here soon, I'd have to take measures into my own hands.

_Why don't I?_ my thoughts asked suddenly. _Instead of waiting for her, I could get her myself. I could bring her back. Then she'd be with me._

I immediately left the small cabin that sheltered my little Nessie. As much as I enjoyed being there, I preferred to be with her in it. Being there made me share an unforgettable connection with her. Even though she was gone, her scent remained. Photographs of her were on every wall, her personal objects and material were also there, leaving me with some fine memory of her.

But that was never enough. I needed her by my side. I needed to hear her heartbeat, feel her warmth, taste the splendors that she is. I _needed_ her, more than life itself. She was mandatory for me. She was a God that I must worship daily, an unspoiled divinity that was only for me. She was only mine to gaze upon, mine to touch, to caress. She was mine only, from the start and until the end – which is not in our cards.

I made my way through the forest, knowing it like the back of my hand. I cut across the river, not caring that my clothes had gotten wet in the process. I didn't stop until I was on my bike, but I couldn't ride off quickly like I had wanted to. One of the vampires came out of the house. It was the blonde, lethargic one - the one who was easily forgotten. He stared at me for a moment, his golden eyes and mind testing the emotions buzzing around me. I felt a growl build in my chest. I had never liked him.

"Where are you going?" he asked me abruptly, shutting the door behind him.

I faced forward on the bike, started the ignition, and hissed, "None of your business." Just as I started to drive away, he was in front of me, his hands gripping the handle bars and hauling the back wheel off the ground. Mud spat off it, splashing on me and the area behind.

"Don't even think about running Renesmee's day out," he said in a low, yet scornful tone. I glared at him, my jaw locked securely in place.

"Don't act like you care about her," I responded to his threat, acid leaking from tongue. His expression froze into an unforgettable stare of torment. I snorted and he lowered the bike. Once free from his locked grasp, I turned the handle bars and started up once again. As I fled from the reeking house, I heard his anguished whisper, "I do care, more than anyone could comprehend."

The thought of anyone caring more about her had me laughing, aside with a slight snarl. Only I was to care about her. She was mine, no one else's. She wasn't here for their fate or destiny; she wasn't here for their care. She was here for me and me only. I wasn't positive to where she was at, but my only and hopefully lucky guess would be Port Angeles. She and Kim, Jared's imprint, had planned to spend the day shopping – doing what girls do without boys. They said that to me with great determination that I couldn't help but to feel suspicious. I had heard her clearly when she stated that it was just a girls' day out, Kim and only her. But the way that they were acting so bubbly and cryptic at the same time had me itching to know what they were planning on doing exactly.

My little Nessie was up to something, something secretive and mistrustful. I was dying to find out. I would _find_ out. My only problem was that she'd be upset if she knew that I was spying on her, therefore I would have to keep in the shadows. I'd do whatever it took to make sure that she was safe and that she would return home with me, hand in hand. I sped through the sleepy streets of Forks, making my way onto the highway until I was finally at my destination of want, of need. I parked my motorcycle outside a building, resting it beside the curb. I made my way through the small area of shopping and business, hoping to find some lead on either of the girls. I took scents around mine, decoding them until I found the correct ones. After minutes of doing this thoroughly, I heard it – a bird.

It was never really a bird, though. It never had been. I snapped my head into the direction of the sound, letting my eyes hit against the faces of unconcerned strangers that were rushing through shop after shop. Her laugh hit me before her I even saw her. But as soon as her sweet, melody-like giggle wandered into my head, I was hooked on seeing her. I saw a head of bronze curls. I saw her body sway back and forth. She swung back and forth on an old swing, letting her back and head fall backwards as she held onto the chains with her hands. I felt almost panicked watching her. I was afraid she'd fall and hurt herself. But the other half of me couldn't help but be entranced by the way her hair moved with the wind she'd formulate.

The sound of a male laughing pushed her out of my vision. My eyes snapped up towards a figure behind her. Tan hands touched her back, and I suppressed a monstrous growl. Just knowing or seeing someone touching her beside myself, someone who wasn't the same gender as her, made my thoughts scramble with anger. I couldn't keep myself back. She was mine - _only mine._

I cut through the crowd, not stopping until I entered the small little playground. I listened to her laugh and even _flirt _with the boy. I watched her jump around with him, touching him, wrapping her fragile arms around him. His hands covered her body, his lips caressed her cheek. Her dark lashes closed over her coffee-colored eyes. A gentle, content sigh escaped her pink, delicate lips.

My fists clenched once again. My teeth clamped onto my tongue. My eyes glared. Being angry wasn't enough anymore, just being her best friend wasn't a reasonable excuse for us not to be together. She was my obsession, my hobby. She was everything I had always wanted, but she thought different. I'd never be enough for her, but she'd be enough for me – always. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N** - When imprinting goes a little too far, you leave a review.

I love you, Zee! –snort-


	2. Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Willing**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Alice**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

I hadn't been expecting her to be here. In fact, I hadn't expected her to ever appear in my life after that one moment of hatred and hostility. I had no right to do those things I did, or better yet, saw those things I said. I was angry at the time, completely corrupted by the way I felt towards her. I was scared of losing her, yet I was too much of a coward to actually admit the love and admiration I had for her.

It was a really shitty place to be in. I could've been one of those boys who were brave and daring, going forward by saying that they would do anything to be with the girl they loved most. No. Not me. I was different. I was shy and insecure, very unaware of what people wanted from me and what I wanted from them. I was independent. I didn't need anyone – until I met her.

She was very odd from most the girls I had known or seen. She was loud, she was vibrant, and she was uncaring to what the world thought of her. She was weird, and that's what I liked about her. She was a total opposite of me. I was winter, she was summer. I was cold, she was hot. I was scared, she was brave. She was the other half of me, and I had so stupidly let her slip in from my grasp.

I was such a fool.

I had opened myself up to her, allowed her to know things about me most people wouldn't even dream about finding out. I told her of my family: of my father's constant state of being drunk and of my mother's disappearance from our lives. I told her about how my only best friend I ever had died, only after back stabbing me by being with the girl I was seriously head over heels for.

My life was tragic, but I liked to forget about it. Alice though, she was something else, something that made my life seem not so tragic. Alice had given me hope, something to look for. I had finally been able to ignore the bottles of pills in the medicine cabinet across the hall. I looked forward to going to school. I looked forward to sitting beside someone during class. Alice changed everything for me.

I hadn't expected to lose her, though.

I often wondered if sometimes the world _was_ out to get me. When my life was coming to a slow end, Alice appeared, like an angel, and miraculously changed all that. To this day I still can't figure out how I got lucky. But I wasn't lucky, no, never. It was the world teasing me, toying with me like I was a game. But I had feelings, I had love, and I had faith. Alice easily broke that all.

She'd never told me she loved me back - that should have been my clue to it all. She'd never willingly opened up like the way I did. I had a feeling that something was wrong, but the love blinded me. I hadn't seen anything coming, especially her illness.

Alice had cancer, I had just found out.

I didn't take the news that well. But could you really blame me? One day she's happy, and in love. The next she's angry, shut out. She completely ignored me and everyone. I didn't like it. I was used to being ignored, I was use to ignoring - but when it came to Alice all of that was gone.

She was my little piece of forever, and when she told me that she was dying, that all came crashing down.

My little, long black haired, wide-blue eyed Alice was dying? No, it couldn't be true. I didn't want to believe it. I had to laugh at the irony. Here I was, a seventeen year old boy who could care less if he died falls in love with a girl who has ambitions and goals, and then he finds out she's dying. It was unfair, simply unfair.

I was with her in school when she told me. But how could she not? She arrived to school sick, clearly. Her eyes were bloodshot with black circles beneath them, her face was pale and her hair – it was gone. That was the first thing that hit me. Her long, dark locks were chopped off, leaving this ragged, spiky hair.

She informed that the rest would be gone tomorrow.

We were alone, two souls trapped in the hell known as high school. In the hallway we leaned against our lockers, my eyes stuck to hers and she yawned. She told me then, what was going on, why she was acting so strange.

I- I couldn't handle it. Losing Alice was a thought I forced myself not to have. Hearing it, that was a different matter. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it, thinking about my life without her. It was dark, and cold – so cold. It was life I had once seen for myself before she entered my life. It was death.

I cursed. I hit my palms and shins against the lockers. I told Alice that she was a liar, and that if she didn't want to be with me, then she could have just told me.

I told her…

I told her to go to hell – something I regret now.

I would have never figured I'd see her again right her, right now. It was dark out, cold too. It wasn't raining, but I figured it would soon. She stood in the driveway, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed. Her dark, blue eyes stated glued onto the car. She didn't even move as the headlights hit here.

I stopped the car halfway, turning the ignition off and making my way outside. I didn't leave the spot where I was standing, neither did she. We just _stared._ It felt like hours had passed by, but we both did nothing different. Eventually a small smile grew on her lips and she blinked real slowly.

"You know," she began, her voice small yet loud enough to reach my ears. "If you're going to get rid of me, you're going to have to try much harder."

I wasn't sure why, but for some unusual reason everything was okay again.

"I'm willing to stick around, if you are," she spoke, walking closer to me.

I smiled at her, feeling a familiar warmth touch my skin. "I'll always be here."

"You better," she whispered once she was in close enough distance. Her small arms wrapped around my waist and she laid her head on my chest. My own arms found their way around her, and I held her like I was never going to let her go.

Only because it was true.


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Awe**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Jessica/Mike**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

I opened my locker and something flew out, touching me gently on my nose. I bent down and picked it up, realizing it was a cheesy, Snoopy valentine card. Today was Valentine's Day, but I figured I wouldn't get much. I couldn't help but to smile.

I used my nails and opened the childish thing, laughing in awe as I read the words.

_You are the love of my life, Charlie Brown._

_-Mike_

I smiled as I remembered the time he used to call me Charlie Brown. I took this as a sign that he was officially smitten with me.

* * *

**A/N: **Zee is awesome.

And I hate writing 100 words. This was extremely difficult.


	4. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Lithe**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Renesmee**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

Her little body twirled in the sunlight, a shallow glow radiating off her skin. She smiled once she caught me staring, happiness touching me. She turned towards me fully, making lithe steps as she reached up towards me.

I held her against myself and she put her palm on my cheek, her brown eyes staring into mine.

_I love you, Uncle Jasper._

I couldn't help but to smile widely. "I love you, too, baby girl."

She kissed me on the cheek before wanting down. Once her little feet touched the ground, she ran off towards Jacob. I smiled and sighed.


	5. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Red**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Renesmee/Charlie**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

I was still having a difficult time dealing with the strange ways of my new family. Even though it was all set to a 'need to know' basis, they had to tell me a little more. They couldn't hide the strange and bizarre things they did. Half of the kids I watched grow up were werewolves and my only daughter was also some form of a creature beyond what our eyes see.

Putting the pieces together was tricky because they all knew how to cover the tracks. I took mental notes of them. Their eyes would switch back and forth between gold and black. I noticed the way they never ate meals, even though they cooked them; the way that they shied from the outdoors, except for when I was around. The Cullens were strange, and whatever life they had chosen to live, they had brought Bella into it.

That's what had me most upset. Here I was in the dark while Bella knew what she was doing, knew of how this would affect me. Bella had never been the selfish kind, but when she was, she _really _was. I forgave her, especially seeing as how I am a part of her life none the less. I was still angry with Edward for dragging her into this mess, but I knew in time I'd forgive him too.

Besides, the two of them had brought me one of my most beloved beings of all time. Renesmee was a wonder, and she too was also stuck with this wretched curse the rest had been bestowed with. Each week she'd grow more and more. Her lively, bronze curls would grow longer. Her short, pale limbs had grown half her length in a matter of days. She was growing up, and I mean _growing up_. Not only was her body changing, her mind was becoming much smarter than most one-year olds her age.

But on one not so special day, she ran into a little trouble. Sadly enough I couldn't be her hero. She was looking about four-years old, but her body showed one of a six year old. She had been with me and Sue on First Beach. It was a nice day. Even Jacob had been with us. I always smiled at him when I saw Renesmee in his arms. The way he stared at her, it was just from a different world. I always felt envious, wishing that I could look at her the same way. It was love, but it was so much more than that.

While she played in the water, Jacob talked with some friends. Sue and I were lost in a conversation. None of us could have expected what had happened next. Even though she was a bizarre child, I would have never known how far the 'weird' factor would go. One second she was there, playing in the water, and the next she was screaming from the woods. Jacob was already half way there by the time Sue and I had even gotten up on our feet.

We raced to where her shrill had come from, not knowing what we'd find. Jacob walked back out, an upset look on his face.

"What is it?" Sue asked him. He stopped in front of us.

"She wants to be alone for a little bit," he replied, his tone hushed. Sue looked at him suspiciously, but turned around and walked away with him.

"Charlie?" he asked me once he realized I hadn't followed. I didn't approve of my granddaughter being alone in the woods.

"I'll be right there," I replied, a faint smile touching my lips. He sighed and walked away, leaving me to walk towards her in curiosity. I found her on the ground, her back facing me. I could hear her smothered sobs.

"Nessie?" I called out softly. She looked back at me, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face.

"Go away papa!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pain filling my heart.

She sniffled and her lips began to shake. Her head rolled forward and she began to cry louder. I walked faster to her side, coming to a stop once I saw red and white covering her lap. I gasped but kept a hold on myself, sinking to the ground so I could get closer to her.

"Baby? Nessie? What happened?"

She sniffled once more and petted the obviously dead bunny.

"I didn't mean to. I was just exploring and then – and then – and then he came out of nowhere and I began to chase him! It was an accident! I promise! Please don't take me where the bad guys go!" she cried out, honest fear in her eyes.

"Baby girl, I'm not going to take you where the bad guys go," I chuckled. "This was just an accident." That I wasn't too sure about. She had some red tinting her lips, a color that hadn't been put there on purpose. Her fingers buried deep into the bunny's blood-tainted fur.

She had killed it, whether it was intentional or not, she had done it. But she would not be punished because I knew that was part of her being. That's when the odd traits of her parents kicked in, the mythical genes of her body snapped into place. Renesmee was one of the Cullens. I couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop. They couldn't stop it.

I pulled the dead bunny away from her, taking her small yet heavy body into my own. Her legs wrapped around my waste and her reddened hands caked onto my neck. I grimaced at that, but carried on with taking her away from where she had murdered the animal. Jacob watched us with cautious eyes until I set her down on her towel. I wasn't sure what to do next, the only thing I could do was call Edward and Bella.

I was upset to see Renesmee go on our fun day, but somehow I knew that some things were better off left with her parents.

But if she ever needed a guy in jail, I'd gladly be the first to make sure it got done.

* * *

**A/N** - I like Renesmee. Don't judge me. :)

1000 words again. I sort of miss just 100.

That being said, things will go 100-100-1000-1000-100-100 and so on so forth.


	6. Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Honest**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Leah/Emmett**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

I stormed out of the Cullen's house once again. Of course I'd somehow find something to piss me off and I was just too stupid to avoid the smelly, boring house all together. I knew that I was being very dramatic, but I couldn't help myself. That little blond bitch had no right to call me a filthy, selfish _dog_. She's just lucky I didn't tear her head off.

Boy, now I'm starting to think I should go back.

But I didn't. Instead I stripped down until I was no longer clothed and phased, taking in my wolf form. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, or what I would do after. I was very angry and I really didn't want to go back. Sometimes I wished that I could just run away and never come back.

In fact, I always made an attempt. But somehow I'd always find a reason to become guilty for leaving this fucking place. It was usually because of my mom or Seth. I really don't understand why. Mom was busy fucking Charlie and Seth was busy wanting to fuck Jake. It was just a really shitty situation.

After awhile I gave up running around the woods like a lost puppy. I found my way back to my clothes but stopped as I spotted one the vampires picking them up off the ground. I growled at him, my only way of communicating.

"Chill," he hissed, a pissed off look on his face. He walked over to me slowly, throwing the material at my paws. He turned around, his hands on his hips. I was guessing that was the only privacy he would give me. I sighed mentally and phased back into my human form. I bent down and pulled my tan shorts on. As I made my way up to button them, I spotted the big fool's head snap forward.

The bastard was taking a peek!

For some reason I didn't feel that angry. I think I actually…blushed.

I quickly pulled my shirt on and let out a cough. He turned around and looked at me.

"Emril, right?" I wasn't too good with names.

"Emmett," he corrected. "Was it bitch? Or slut?"

I would have gasped or even slapped him, but with the slight raise of his eyebrow and corner lip, I could tell it was a joke. I actually snorted.

"Actually, I prefer prick, but feel free to use any adjective you want, babe."

He joined in with my laughter, but then it all faded and a sudden sadness took form on his face.

"What?" I asked, watching as he let himself be lowered to the ground.

"I'm just sick of it," he muttered.

I slowly took a seat beside him, letting my knee bump into his.

"Sick of what?" I was honestly curious.

He sighed. "Everything. My family, my wife, this fucking town."

"I can understand that," I replied.

"Oh really?" he asked, his eyes on me.

I nodded my head. "I feel trapped…all the time. And even when I try to get away I just keep coming back."

"At least you can make an attempt to leave. Fuck, being right here is the farthest I've really ever been without them."

"It sucks, huh?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "Now I can see why you're such a bitch all the time."

"Wow. Honest much?" I questioned.

"It's the best policy, isn't it?" he retorted.

It was silent then. We sat beside each other, smelling each other's stink and listening to the birds and wild animals do what they do. It was actually quite nice. He was the first vampire that I ever let get close, or even joked with.

"So, what are your plans?" he asked me suddenly.

"Plans for what?" I asked back.

"I'dunno. The future?" he guessed.

I let out a large breath. "I wish I knew."

"What about school? A family?"

I turned and looked at him, a dead stare coming from me. "Fuck no."

He let out a shaky laugh. "I guess I can understand that."

"What about you?"

"Probably being Rose's bitch some more, and letting my family make my decisions for me."

"Sucks."

"Yep."

"Why don't you do what you want to do?"

"Why don't _you_ do what you want to do?" he asked back.

I glared at him. "I thought we already went through this."

"Tell me why you're really sticking around. Honestly," he spoke. "It couldn't be because of that Sam guy, now could it?"

I glared at him. "Who told you about that?"

His topaz eyes blinked once. "Super hearing, remember? Nothing stays secret."

"No. That's not the reason. I'm over that."

"Are you really?" he probed.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked in a soft tone. I had meant for it to be harsher, but I couldn't disguise the pain that was making its way through my body.

"Leah," he said in a tone I had only ever recognized from Sam. I turned my gaze up to him, surprised I didn't have tears in my eyes. "I want to help you. I want you to help me. We're both trapped, and we need to get away."

I stared at his lips the entire time. They were a pale pink, very fluid as he spoke.

"What are you saying?" I asked while trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm willing to get away…if you are," he whispered.

I bit my lip. The fucking vampire wanted to runaway with me. What was this? It must have been a joke. A prank. Why would my enemy by nature want to leave with me? It made no sense.

"Leah, you may hate me and my family, but I don't hate you." I felt shocking coldness around my left hand. "Leave with me." I glanced down, noticing the way his pale, snow-like hand contrasted against my dirt colored skin. We didn't belong together.

That thought tore me in two.

I opened my mouth, feeling the tears brim in my eyes.

His golden orbs stared deeply into mine as his hand squeezed mine.

"Okay," I whispered.

**

* * *

A/N** – I love, love, love, love this.

I used words from Chip's mouth and put them into this thingy.

Yay for skype drama finding its way into my magical words!


	7. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Restraint**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Leah/Any other male that would piss her off**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

It took more restraint then courage to hold myself back - from doing something I'd regret.

As much as I wanted to bash his head into the cold, hard ground, I knew that I couldn't touch a single hair on his head.

I was beyond angry, I was beyond livid.

I was an erupting volcano, just waiting for another version of me to break from my flesh. I walked away from him, my eyes set on the empty woods that were waiting for my escape.

It was the only way out, much like a silent death.

I wanted to die.


	8. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Alone**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Rosalie/Emmett**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

The blonde haired woman walked soundlessly and alone, trapped by a constant reminder that she had no home to go to, no one to love her, no one to hold her.

She blinked back a fresh wave of tears and stepped forward, bumping softly into a large man with dark hair.

"Excuse me sir," she began. "I've lost my way."

He turned and smiled at her, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"I'll help you home, if you have faith in me," he responded.

She wasn't sure why, but she did trust this stranger.

"Of course," she spoke with a smile.

**

* * *

A/N** – Wrote this under a minute. Does that make me one of the cool kids?


	9. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Slip**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Mike/Emmett**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"Holy Cheese and Crackers! Did you just slip on a banana peel?" Emmett Cullen asked me.

"Maybe," I quickly responded. I stood up on my feet, ignoring the pain in my knee and picked up the yellow slippery thing off the floor, quickly throwing it away.

The overly large teen stared at me, his body shaking in laughter.

"That's the greatest thing I've ever seen! Thank you, good sir."

"Uh, you're welcome?" I responded, moving away from him.

Then he walked away, leaving me feeling very awkward and unsure what to think.

_Emmett Cullen's a freak_, I thought, walking away.

**

* * *

A/N** –

This is for Zee, my cheesecake.

I have no idea what I wrote…just go with it. That's what I'm doing.


	10. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Comfort**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Angela/Ben**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

The sound of the train zooming through the underground tunnels shook the ground beneath me, making my toes squirm and stomach flip at the feel. Ben stuck his hand in mine, squeezing gentle.

"I've never known anyone who was afraid of the subway," he stated in a curios tone.

I swallowed harshly. "Well, I've never known anyone who was afraid of the smell of pickles."

Ben snorted. "That's different. I'm not afraid of the smell, just afraid of what the smell does to me. You'll be fine," he spoke comfortably. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied. "Always."


	11. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Bitter**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Rosalie**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

Rosalie gave me a bitter sweet smile; one that said 'hah,' and walked away. I felt a shiver run down my body, and to my surprise it wasn't out of anger or annoyance. It was…pleasure.

Her hips swayed back and forth and her blonde hair moved as she looked over her shoulder, a red smirk on her mouth. I felt myself smile back.

"You're good," I commented. She stopped walking and faced me.

"I'm the best," she retorted. "And you're needy."

I nodded my head. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

She smiled wider at me and turned around, walking out the door.

**

* * *

A/N** –

I read a Rosalie/Jacob story and had to write something with that pairing.


	12. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Morose**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Whomever**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"Given the hardship of this all, I think it would be best if we went our separate ways." He spoke in a morose tone, his eyes shying away from mine.

I stood quietly in front of him, my body growing numb. I simply nodded my head and turned away, my thoughts gloomy with a haze. I ignored the silent roar of pain as I slipped out of his apartment, making my way through the busy city.

It felt as if my world died.

Meaning was now gone.

There was nothing keeping me here, and nothing stopping me from loving him.


	13. Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Collide**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Bella/Peter**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

We bumped into each other, colliding massively and knocking our books to the ground. I hurriedly picked up hers and then my own, casually handing them back.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," she reassured, taking them. When my eyes met her brown ones, I knew at that moment what would happen next.

"It's been awhile," I muttered.

"Yeah, it has," Bella replied.

We stared at each other awkwardly, examining how different we both got during our time apart.

"Want to get some coffee?" she asked me, pointing towards the nearest exit.

I smiled widely at her. "I'd really love that."

* * *

**A/N** –

For Zee.

Non-canon. Happy. Love. La. Da. Zam. Boom.


	14. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Patience**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Lauren/Jessica**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"You're going to have to get over him some time," Lauren sneered at me as she stared at her pink nails.

"You try having your heart ripped out and then tell me how it feels to wait to get over it," I growled at her.

She simple rolled her eyes and went back at gossiping about the new girl. I sighed and glared at her, only to find it useless.

Lauren would never understand how difficult it was to have patience for hearts to heal, or to get over some beautiful boy who caused the pain in the first place.

**

* * *

A/N** –

Stooopid, but true. I've been in this situation before.


	15. Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Earnest**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Mike/Jessica**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"Sorry I never called you back," he said with earnest remorse. His blue eyes looked up at mine and he smiled, grabbing my hand. "I was just so busy that it slipped my mind."

"It's okay," I responded, squeezing my hand back when I felt pressure from his.

"Promise?" he grinned.

"I promise."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, and I quickly matched him. The bell rang and together we walked off hand-in-hand to Chemistry, glad to be in the presence of each other.

It was then that I loved how real and special our relationship was.


	16. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Worry**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Alice/Jasper**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"Alice, stop fretting," Rosalie said to me, swatting my hand away from my hair.

"What if he hates it?" I asked her, running a hand through my short, choppy locks.

"He won't," she implied, trying to shake my worry. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. She waved goodbye and turned the corner, leaving me alone to confront Jasper. I stood by his locker and he looked up, his blue eyes glancing at mine and then my head.

"Whoa," he started, eyes wide. His eyes met mine and he smiled. "You look so kick-ass right now."

I smiled.

**

* * *

A/N** –

This prompt goes with what I did today. Haircut. Yikes.

I love you, Zee. And maybe. And yes, you are lame.


	17. Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Taut**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Charlie/Corpse? Gross.**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

Another body lay in front of me, face collapsed without any emotion, flesh blue, limbs broken.

I rubbed at the back of my neck, feeling the taut nerves that lay beneath it.

I'd seen this body more than once, each one arriving the same. They all died a torturous death, screaming till they could no longer function.

The Killer remained anonymous, not caring to be found or not. He didn't care, he just wanted his victims to suffer.

I'd kill him, only if I'd find him first.

But a single name stopped me every time. _Bella._

My Bella. Sweet. Innocent.

**

* * *

A/N** –

Jenny, I love you! You rock my rocks.

Zee, Charlie for you. Happy un-freaking-birthday!

Bascially, this guy killed Bella. :) And Charlie's 'taut' about it.


	18. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Fragments**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Leah**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

It didn't take long for the mirror to fall, breaking fragments of reflective glass and sending the shards in various directions.

I stared at the heap of silver, seeing bits of me – lots of me.

I felt the tears come then, growing thicker and more potent.

One tear fell, and that was enough to send me into my own reckoning.

I collapsed to the ground, my palms landing on a shard of glass, causing me pain.

My heart matched the ruin mirror; pieces of me gone, lost and reminding me of who I am - who I was.

I was a monster.

* * *

**A/N** –Thanks goes to **_The World Alive_** for their screaming inspiration.


	19. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Prelude**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Phil/Renee**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"Do you have anything in blue?" I asked a woman as I showed her the plain, green baseball cap in my hand, while texting with the other. My eyes stayed locked on screen as she replied.

"Blue? Are you sure?" Her tone sounded disapproving. I looked up at her, my eyes suddenly locked upon a set of hazel ones. "Re-red would look so much better on you."

I smiled at the stutter in her voice.

"I think it looks better on you," I retorted, noticing the red dress she had. She wasn't a worker, which I was oddly glad for.

* * *

**A/N** -

Thanks to Jenny (TRDancer) for picking number 17, which happens to be Prelude. Also, a thanks to AmCat for the pairing, this prompt is for you.

Dear Zee, please flame. It's only fair. I love you, too. Maybe.


	20. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt:** Bound**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Aro/Marcus**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"You are bound to us, brother. You've spent most your immortal life here, leaving now would be an abomination and a crime," Aro purred, crimson eyes hard and penetrating as he stared at the back of Marcus, whom was attempting to leave Italy; to leave Volterra and his family.

Marcus spoke then, "There is nothing keeping me here anymore, and you know this. I will never forget you, Aro, but it's time that I moved on."

"Change is such a hard thing to comprehend, not many have the strength to make it happen," the black haired man replied with acceptance.

* * *

**A/N** - Credit goes to Dee for telling me what pairing I should use.

Jenny, you'll probably like this 'cause you love Marcus.


	21. Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Rapacious**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Edward/Corpsy-Bella**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

I took her lifeless, hard hand in mine, feeling rapacious as I took in this moment with her.

I analyzed her withered skin, sighing as I thought about the long time she had lived - the time we had spent together.

Letting her go felt very selfish to me, but there was no other option; it was her time, and I wasn't ready to say good-bye.

There were many things I still wanted to do with her by my side, but they were mostly absurd, seeing as how I already did _everything _with her.

I would and forever will miss her.

* * *

**A/N** – This sucks ass, but it's what I've got.

Bella's dead…that should be enough for everyone's satisfaction.


	22. Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Vibrant**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Aro/Rosalie**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

"What's a vibrant creature like you doing with a coven that doesn't appreciate you?" the man question, his snowy hand grazing the beautiful vampire's cheek. She flinched away, glaring at him.

"Your tricks won't work, Aro. I love my family," she replied, venom in her tone.

He nodded and smiled at her, completely unaffected by her words. "Family and respect are two different things, my dear. I see what they think about you. You're nothing to them."

"I still love them, no matter what," she replied shaky.

"Just remember, you have a home here. It's yours if you want it."

**

* * *

A/N** – Thanks to Leon for the prompt, even though he took it back.

Thanks to him and Jenny for trying to help me figure out a word, even though I ended not even using any of the words the threw at me.


	23. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Dark**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Riley/Maybe Victoria**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

I was blind. I was deaf. I was numb.

I was swimming in darkness and all I could feel was the pain rushing through my body at a fast speed, causing me to jerk and twist with poison in my blood.

Nothing mattered to me; not where I was or what I had been doing or who was looking for me.

It was just me and the torture.

Nothing in life had ever mattered to me, but now I take it back.

I take it all back.

I was sorry and all I wanted was freedom from this petrifying hell.

* * *

**A/N** - I wrote this with my mom in the same room. I was all sorts paranoid that she'd actually read something of mine.


	24. Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Languid**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Renesmee**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

She stared at the bland forest in front of her, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Jacob stared from behind her, watching how the light from the sun shined in her bronze curls.

She took a deep breath and released it again, languid and tarnished.

He reached out towards her, his hand stalled in the air for a moment.

He didn't dare disturb her from her thoughts.

Nessie could hear him behind her, and she wanted to speak to him; but when she tried, nothing came out.

They both continued to stand awkwardly apart from each other, no longer satisfied.

**

* * *

A/N** – Prompt/Pairing credit goes to IndependenceIndividuality. She's super incredible.

I'm not sure what's going on, so…fill in the blanks…with a review. ;)


	25. Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **Apathy**  
Penname: **Zombie's Run This Town**  
Pairing: **Kate/Alice**  
Rating: **T**

* * *

Alice sat beside me in the warm, thick grass. I pretended to act like she wasn't there, but it was difficult with her eyes burning into the side of my face.

"What?" I asked, finally giving up on trying to ignore her.

She smiled at me then, glad to have my attention.

"He likes you, a lot. I think you should give him a chance."

Of course she was talking about Garrett.

"I don't care," I replied. It was the truth.

I had grown so apathetic to our non-existent romance that I'd finally given up on trying to be more.

* * *

**A/N** – Melody, this one is for you. No matter how stupid it is :P

And I'm done!! Yes!


End file.
